


an apple a day

by weatheredlaw



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Challenge: Fic a Day in May, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric shows Cassandra some teacher-to-teacher appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> happy teacher appreciation week, my fellow educators. ENJOY SOME GRATUITOUS PORN.

Cassandra did not become a teacher so she could be appreciated for one week out of the year. She is certainly fine with the little gifts and surprises, the muffins and cupcakes, the cups and cards – they are lovely gestures and she is happy to have them. But she became a teacher because education was her passion, and she believed she could make a difference.

And, certainly, she would feel _more_ appreciated if her students would _listen_ , do their work, and participate.

So despite the free coffee and staff potluck breakfast, by Friday afternoon, Cassandra is glad this week is over.

She is cleaning her white board when she hears her door open and shut, and says to the smears of dry erase marker, “What do you want, Varric?”

He chuckles. “How’d you know it was me?”

“It is always you,” she says, and turns, setting down her eraser and leaning against the now clean board.

“Heard you had a rough week.”

She shrugs. “It would not appear that way,” she says, gesturing to her small mountain of coffee mugs and candles.

“You got more candy than I did. I got a lot of books.”

Cassandra smiles. “How sad for you.”

“Agreed,” he says. “Too many books is bad for a dwarf.”

Cassandra collapses into her chair and looks at him. “What can I do for you, Varric?”

“Hey!” He raises his hands. “I came here to give _you_ a hand. I had a perfectly wonderful week, I don’t need any sort of consoling or care.” He comes around the desk, positioning himself in front of her. “I thought…”

“ _Varric._ ”

“We said it was going to be like…like _therapy!_ If you had a bad day or something, we could fuck and it would be alright. We’ve done it a dozen times.”

Cassandra makes a noise. “We have done it four times.”

“Uh, you’re wrong about that.”

“Doing it more than once in a night does not making it _dozens._ ”

Varric sits on the edge of her desk. “Come on, Pentaghast. I’m doing this for you.”

She narrows her eyes. “Is that so?”

“Yep.”

Cassandra thinks on it for a moment before she nods, stands, and crosses the room to open the door and make a sweep of the halls before she locks it behind her. “Very well. But we will do this exactly as I want it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra balances herself on the edge of the desk, her bare legs spread as she watches Varric work with the buttons of his slacks.

“Why won’t you let me take you to dinner?” he asks.

“Why are you bringing this up _now?_ ”

Varric shrugs, letting his pants and boxers drop, exposing his cock to her. Cassandra reaches for it, but he plants his palms on either side of her, keeping away. “Because I like you, and it’s not against the rules.” He gestures around the classroom. “Like _this._ ”

“We are…well.” Cassandra’s neck flushes. “I do not know.”

“Doesn’t matter. I like spending time with you this way just as much.” He winks, leaning forward and kissing her. Cassandra wraps her arms around his neck and draws him closer. “You smell amazing.”

“Varric.”

“ _What_ , it’s true!” He pulls back. “I…really like you.”

“Varric, please…”

“Right, right.” He kisses her again. “Sorry, your way. Haven’t forgotten.” He strokes his cock, and Cassandra moves closer to him. His voice grows low, and she shivers when he asks, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“I want to, you know.” He strokes his cock against her slit, snaking one hand around her to the small of her back, drawing her closer.

“Then do it.”

“Mmm, as you wish.” He pushes into her with a groan, and Cassandra’s back bows without thought, relaxing her body and taking him. Her legs wrap around him, and he bottoms out, burying his face against her neck. “ _Fuck._ ”

“ _Varric_ —”

“You always feel so good around me. You know that?”

“And you feel good inside me. More, Varric, _more_ —”

He looks at her. “You want it?”

“ _Yes—_ ” She cries out as he fucks in harder, as he moves faster, more frantically.

Suddenly, he pulls out, and Cassandra blink, staring at him. “What—”

“Get down, and _bend over._ ”

She nods, quickly complying and feeling his broad hand keeping her pressed against the desk. He pushes her legs apart and Cassandra gasps as he fills her again, establishing a brutal pace. Her desk shakes, a few of her new cups falling over as he fucks her. There are no words now, just a soft set of grunts and heavy panting behind her as Cassandra takes and takes and _takes_ —

And this is what she wants. This is why they agreed to do this. Because Varric is so _good_ , and Cassandra sometimes needs so _much_ , and he is perfectly suited to give her what she wants.

“ _Cassandra_ –”

“Yes, _yes_ —”

“I want to see you come, you can come for me, sweetheart, can’t you?”

“Oh, I can, _Varric_ —” She feels him pull out, and she turns, finding him collapsed in her chair, squeezing the base of his cock, eyes blown wide and watching her. “You want—”

“Do it. Let me see, I want to see your face.”

She nods, reaching between her legs and circling her clit, sensitive and swollen and _oh_ , she is so close, she is so _very_ close. One hand braces herself on her desk, keeping herself steady as she fingers herself, brings herself closer and closer –

Cassandra cries out, gasping into the space between them and fumbling toward Varric. She clambers onto her chair, which rolls back, threatens to topple over with both of them on it. He pushes back, pins her to the desk, and pushes his cock into her again. It only takes a handful of thrusts before he spills into her with a groan, face pressed against her blouse.

They stay like that, clasped to one another until Varric pulls out with a groan, falling into her chair again.

“Shit.”

Cassandra nods, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Her desk is a mess, slick with come on the edge, the little corner reeking of sex and sweat.

“That…was what I needed.”

Varric laughs. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“Oh? I thought your week was…what did you call it? _Perfectly wonderful._ ”

He shakes his head. “No. I just…needed you. I guess.”

Cassandra almost flinches.

Almost.

“Varric…”

“I know,” he says. “I know you don’t…don’t feel that way about me.”

“Feel…”

“It’s sort of a long shot. I know I’m that annoying little shit, a reliable fuck buddy. I just…”

Cassandra reaches out, stroking his cheek. “I do care for you, Varric.”

He chuckles. “I heard the _but_ in there.”

“I…”

Varric sighs, standing and righting his pants and handing her clothes to her. “Don’t worry about it, Pentaghast. You’re a good friend, and I don’t mind…I don’t mind doing this for you. _With_ you,” he adds. He kisses her cheek. “I’m sorry your week was a shitty one.”

“Varric.”

“Hey, no worries.” He squeezes her hand and moves to leave.

“Wait!” Cassandra buttons her jeans and grabs her key. “You…I need to unlock the door.”

Varric nods. “Right.”

They stand there, Cassandra gripping the key in one hand, Varric standing by the door, the space between them growing without thought.

“It was not…a completely terrible week,” she says.

“No?”

“No.” She moves closer, bending down to kiss him. “Today was… _perfectly wonderful._ ”

Varric looks up at her, blinking in surprise. “Oh.”

“If you would like to take me to dinner, Varric, I would not disagree.”

He smiles. “Yeah?” She nods. “Well. Look at that.”

Cassandra unlocks the door. “Have a good weekend, Varric.”

“And you, Cassandra. See you Monday.”

She nods. “See you Monday.”


End file.
